Dreams
by upsilon
Summary: No summary this time, folks! It'd give everything away! *COMPLETE ALREADY!*
1. Default Chapter

The sounds kept replaying themselves in his head. The screeching of tires, screaming, and the gut-wrenching sound of metal vs. metal. It was only a nightmare. People had nightmares. It was normal..or so he thought.  
  
He looked at the clock. He had an hour before he was due to work, but he figured a cold shower and a good long drive would do him some good, and give him some time to think.  
  
He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the melody of an old 80's song, and began to replay the nightmare in his head. He couldn't really see anything in it, but judging from the awful sounds, he could tell what was happening. It had to be a car crash. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was way out of his league with this one.  
  
He pulled into the parking lot half an hour early. Locking the car, he trotted up the stairs. This time, he had beaten even Sturgis to the office. He sat in his own little office, rubbing his temples and worrying over the meaning of his strange and terrifying dream.  
  
At 9am, he was awakened by a rapping on his office door. It was his CO, a stern look etched out on his face. Quickly, Harm got up and opened the door for him.  
  
"Commander, I think you should go to the hospital." he suggested lightly.  
  
"Why would I go to the hospital, sir? I'm fine, I swear. I just didn't get.." Harm stammered an explanation.  
  
"Not for you. For the Colonel. She's been in a car accident." Frowned the Admiral. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Mac was in an accident?!" Harm's jaw dropped to the floor as he remembered his dream- the screaming must have belonged to Mac. He rushed out of his office, down the stairs, and to the parking lot.  
  
The Admiral sighed, and dragged himself back to his office, where Sturgis was already waiting. The Commander took a seat, and looked straight into his Commanding Officer's eyes.  
  
"Does he know how bad it is?" he asked him.  
  
The Admiral shook his head. "I didn't want to worry him anymore than he already is. Besides, we don't know how her chances are right now. Everything could turn out alright." He decided.  
  
"Are you sure about that? It was a twelve car pile up, sir. I don't know.." Sturgis sighed.  
  
"Let's try to stay on the positive side of things for now, please, Commander." The Admiral reprimanded him.  
  
"Yes, sir." Sturgis agreed. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
In the blink of an eye, Harm was at the hospital, and rushing through the ER doors. He nearly had to strangle someone before the nurse told him where Mac was.  
  
He called the Admiral, and told him the news. Mac was in surgery. They should all come down. Twenty minutes later, they were all there, waiting in the waiting room with him.  
  
Hours passed before they heard the sound of shuffling feet on the hospital floors. Within a few seconds, the surgeon was within view, but they couldn't guess what he was about to tell them until he was close enough so that they could see his face. He took off his hat and mask, threw them on the floor, and sighed deeply.  
  
"I'm..sorry.."he frowned. "I'm so sorry. There was nothing we could do.."  
  
Harriet cried. Bud struggled to comfort her, and to hold back his own tears. Sturgis blinked. He couldn't believe it. The Admiral stood still. His frown deepened as he surveyed the looks on the faces of the people before him. It was Harm that puzzled him the most.  
  
The Commander's facial expression hadn't changed, except that his eyes had glassed over. He was now sitting on the floor, He buried his face in his hands, took a deep breath, released it, and got up and left.  
  
The next day, he didn't show up for work. At closing time, the Admiral drove to his apartment, worried about his safety. After he had knocked three separate times, Harm came to the door.  
  
The Commander's eyes were puffy with tears. He invited the Admiral in, and then sat down on his couch without another word.  
  
"You know, Harm.." Sighed the Admiral, dropping the formalities, "you'll eventually have to reintroduce yourself to daylight again.."  
  
"I know." He mumbled his reply.  
  
"Are you going to the.." The Admiral began.  
  
"Please don't finish that sentence, sir." Harm choked, cutting him off.  
  
"You know..She loved you. She'd want you to be there, Harm.." Frowned the Admiral.  
  
"I can't.." gasped Harm, finally letting more tears fall. "I just can't." he repeated in a softer tone.  
  
"You think about it." the Admiral requested. "I hope I'll see you there..None of us WANT to go, you know.." He added before he turned and left.  
  
Many hours after the Admiral left, the distraught Commander opened his closet and took out his dress whites. He hung them up in the bathroom before sliding into bed, and repeating the Admiral's words in his head: "You know...She loved you.."  
  
A/N: Sorry guys! Don't hate me yet! Wait till you see what I've got up my sleeves for the next few chapters..Reviews would be cool! 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
The next day, Taps could be heard through the greater part of Memorial Park. Harm pulled up. Chloe and the Admiral were already waiting, and rain was already threatening the ceremony. Sulkily, Harm got out of his car and joined the small group. Soon, others arrived. First, Bud and Harriet, then Sturgis, followed by Singer, Bobby Latham, the SecNav, Tiner, and a bunch of other people Harm didn't recognize. Mac's uncle Matt was the last person to show up, and then the ceremony began.  
  
Harm got through most of it okay, with the help of the Admiral. That is, until it was his turn to say goodbye.  
  
He looked at her, sleeping peacefully for eternity. Suddenly, he longed to hear her voice, to hold her hand, to do all the small things they used to do when she was with him. These thoughts made him break down and cry, especially as he watched his angel, the love of his life, be put to her final resting place.  
  
He couldn't stand it any longer. The rain had started. It had drenched him, and it reminded him of her. He had to get out of there. After quickly saying goodbye to everyone with as straight a face as possible, he rushed for his car, and jumped inside. He was now sheltered from the rain, but that didn't matter so much anymore.  
  
He drove far too fast than he should have been driving. He drove until he was lost, and he no longer knew what part of town he was in, or how to get home. And he cried. He reflected on everything. Everything between him and Mac that had lad to this moment. He remembered his stupidity in Sydney, and how that jerk Mic had treated Mac after his accident. His eyes stung with tears of sadness, anger, and frustration. Why hadn't he told her how he felt?! He had had plenty of chances to tell her his feelings, but he just kept them bottled up inside. Now it was too late to let her know how he felt. It didn't matter anymore. She was gone, and he had nothing left anymore.  
  
He rounded another corner, but he didn't see it coming until it was too late. All he saw right before the crash were the bright lights of an oncoming semi, and the words 'Mac's Movers' on the side of it. He trued to stop the car. The breaks squealed with the effort of it all. But it wasn't enough, and a head on collision with the semi was unavoidable.  
  
A/N: This chapter isn't as bad as you think. Read the next one. This chapter symbolizes the end of something bad.and the beginning of something better. You'll see. I told you not to hate me yet! 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Harm bolted awake, sweating and nearly being strangled by his own bed sheets. He looked at the clock. It was almost time for work, and that hell that he just went through was nothing more than a dream. He sighed with relief, hopped out of bed, and picked up the phone.  
  
It rang nearly four times before Mac finally picked it up. "Who is it?" she demanded groggily. "I hope you know I had a good half hour of sleep left.." She whined.  
  
"Mac?" Harm whispered, thankful to hear her voice on the other end. "Sorry to wake you up." He apologized.  
  
"You okay, Flyboy?" she asked worriedly.  
  
He sighed deeply. "Sure." He smiled. "I'll be fine. It was just a nightmare. I'm just glad it's over. It was awful." he confessed.  
  
"You sure you're okay?" she repeated, listening this time for any signs of doubt in his voice.  
  
"Listen, Mac..there's something that we really, really need to talk about." Said Harm, cutting straight to the point.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, again with a note of worry in her voice.  
  
"It's not something we should discuss over the phone." Harm explained, "But don't worry. It's a good thing." He promised her.  
  
"Really?" Mac smiled. "Wait, what type of good? Usually, your definition of good means you're about to leave me and go flying again. You're not leaving again, are you?" she demanded.  
  
"Not anytime soon." He promised her.  
  
"Oh, okay.." She sighed.  
  
"Look, just get dressed. I'll pick you up for work today. We can talk then, okay?" he promised. "We've needed to talk about this for quite a while."  
  
"I'm really glad we're going to talk." Smiled Mac, realizing what he meant. "But why don't I just meet you at work?" she asked him.  
  
"Uh, no. I'll pick you up. Wouldn't want you getting into any car accidents." He said hurriedly.  
  
"Car accidents, Harm? Come on, now." Mac grinned.  
  
"I'm serious. You have no idea how bad it would be if you go into an accident. Just let me pick you up today, okay?" he begged.  
  
"Okay, Harm.." Mac agreed, trying not to laugh.  
  
"See you soon, Sara." He smiled.  
  
"See ya later, Flyboy.." Mac grinned. 


End file.
